What You Mean To Me
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Merlin loses his sister while collecting kindling. Can he find her before she freezes to death or will he lose the one person who means the world to him?


**Title:** What You Mean To Me

**Summary:** Merlin, 12, loses his little sister, 8, when they go to collect some kindling for their fire. It's the middle of winter and he's lost her. Merlin becomes frantic with worry and fear. Surely he'll get a beating if he goes home without her. He stays out all night to find her; can Merlin find his sister before she freezes to death in the snow?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! Never will. Merlin belongs to BBC but some of the words belong to M.K. Hume. I only own Aurora.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not Accepted. Thank-you. Constructive Critism is welcome!

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is a little Merlin fic. I'm trying to write him in as a teen and a child, we'll see how we go.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! I need you to take Aurora and go get some kindling!" Hunith called out to her son. Merlin was 12 and had been trying to teach his sister, Aurora, how to change the colour of her jacket. He could do it and she was just like he was. Both were born with magic flooding their veins so it was impossible for them to not use it. It was winter and mostly the wood they found was wet or damp, but with two magical beings in the house, Hunith knew it would dry in their arms. Merlin agreed and got his sister to her feet and took her hand. Merlin and Aurora always had fun making up games and playing around. They reached the woods at the edge of the small village.<p>

"You go that way and I'll go this way. Let's see who can get the most kindling ok?" He said; Aurora looked up at him a little disappointed.

"But you're bigger than me Merlin!" She protested, "You got bigger arms!" He looked at her and smiled.

"All right. Who can get back here the fastest with all the kindling they can carry ok?" She nodded and the pair split up.

* * *

><p><em>Okay,<em> Merlin thought as he looked around the forest where they'd set off from, _maybe splitting up was the wrong idea._ Merlin put down his kindling and waited for a little while. But as the sun started it's decent in the sky Merlin was starting to worry. His sister must be lost. Getting to his feet he turned slowly on the spot.

"Aura!" He called his voice a little shaky. He listened but he heard no reply. He then trudged off in the direction she'd gone. He kept calling to her and stopping to hear a reply. He would have to stay out all night at this rate how far had she gone? He kept calling her name and walking but soon his voice was hoarse, he was shivering and snow had started to fall. He soon found a small pile of kindling. Aurora can't be far from it. She was doing this to make sure she got more than he did.

"Aura!" He called once more and was sure he heard a whimper or something. By now it was dark and Merlin was having trouble seeing. He held out his hand and created a ball of light. It glowed in his hand and he held it out in front of him.

"Aura?" He said; the whimper was only a little way ahead now. He followed it. He found her. Curled up her arms wrapped tightly around herself, but also holding her right arm against her chest.

"Aura…what happened?" Merlin asked picking her up.

"I fell over and I hurt my arm." She whispered, Merlin collected a few bits of her kindling on the way back.

"Well we got the kindling Mother wanted. But she may have wanted it a while ago. Why didn't you just wait back at the place we agreed on?"

"I couldn't remember where it was. And I fell over." She said, Merlin set her down and helped her walk back home with her kindling held tightly against her body by her left arm. Hunith wasn't happy that they were home late, nor that Merlin 'lost' Aurora. But she was glad that he stayed out and found her. She wrapped her daughter's arm tightly and gave her a makeshift sling for her. Merlin sat next to Aurora and made up stories about Dragons and other beasts to entertain the 8-year-old. Just before she settled down to sleep, she smiled up at her brother.

* * *

><p>"I remember all that," Aurora, 18, said to her brother as he retold the story to Prince Arthur. Merlin was 22 and Arthur had invited them to dine with him in his chambers that night.<p>

"I'm surprised you did. But I guess maybe it's been buried in there for a long time. I'm glad you remember, that means I didn't make it up." Merlin said.

"Well do you remember what I said to you the just before I went to sleep?" Aurora asked as she took a sip from her wine. Merlin cocked an eyebrow. He slowly shook his head as he too sipped his wine.

"I'm afraid I don't remember." Merlin replied, she smiled. Arthur had been engaged in this story since the start.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" The 8-year-old whispered.<p>

"Yes Aura?" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I won." She replied. He smiled.

"You sure did." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back and get me Merlin? You didn't have to." Aurora asked as she set down her goblet. Her brother smiled at her lightly.<p>

"Well, Aurora, that, put simply, is what you mean to me." Merlin said, Aurora returned her brother's smile and nodded slowly. Aurora meant the world to Merlin, he'd risk life and limb for his sister and mother, so maybe, just maybe having Aurora here in Camelot wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
